It Was Only a Dream
by IceDragonMist
Summary: Natsuki, who got into a tiny fight with Shizuru decided to spend the night at a friends place. And what an intresting night it was, one that Natsuki will never forget... One-Shot! Rated M for Mature for Sexual Content NatsukiXMai O.O


HELLO EVERYBODY AT FANFIC! AND HELLO TO MY FOLLOWERS! It's been awhile huh? Well this well probably shock most people since most of you maybe thought I passed on...But not the case as you see. I took a very long break, but I'm here to continue my writing and finish my other fics as promised. Well this is a One-Shot to start out with so I hope you all like it and hope you think its intresting.  
I wanted to try a new pairing so hopefully this worked out well, as always please review and let me know what you thought :)

I also would like to wish my friend Major Mike Powell III a belated Happy Birthday ;) This story is also some-what deicated to him. So I hope he likes it as well. Anyway enjoy folks and I shall return soon with more fics perhaps some very new things ahead. Thank you all for those who follow me and support me in my works :)

CLAIMER: MY STORY  
DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN MAI-HIME ANYTHING  
COPYRIGHT ICEDRAGONMIST 2012

* * *

KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Mai shouted over the room, as she leapt from the sofa and ran to the door. She swung it open quickly. Her eyes widened with shock to see who it was at her door.

"Natsuki!" Mai said in a startled high pitched voice.

"Hey Mai. Do you have room for one more?" Mai sighed heavily, rolling her eyes and held the door open wider allowing Natsuki to walk in. She closed the door behind her and placed her hands at her sides.

"Natsuki what happened this time?" Natsuki; whom was carrying her backpack, lazily tossed it to the floor. She then planted herself by the base of the bed and hopped backwards landing on her back on the mattress.

"Nothing happened…"

"Oh right. So you just happen to show up here at my dorm room and make yourself comfortable… while you're at it. But nothing happened between you and Shizuru? I find that hard to believe." Mai scoffed.

"Look nothing happened! Can't I just crash here for the night?" Natsuki barked back hastily. Mai brushed off her friends angered remarks and headed for the kitchen area.

"Mikoto is going to be back soon so I'm going to start dinner. Do you want anything special?"

"Nah I'm fine with anything."

"Alright. If you want you can take a nap, you look a little tired. So I'll wake you up when food is ready." Shortly after Mikoto came home, as she burst into the room Mai quickly asked her to keep it down, she pointed over to where Natsuki was; sound asleep. Mikoto nodded and for once spiky-headed girl became quite while helping Mai finish cooking.

Mai went to wake up Natsuki gently from her sleep. She awoke rubbing the sleep from her eyes; once she was fully awake they all sat down to eat the meal that Mai had prepared. As the night carried on they watched a few movies and Mai even watched on as Mikoto and Natsuki had a few videogame duals. At one point Natsuki got so mad at losing a game she nearly broke the controller.

Soon they all got ready for bed; after taking their baths. Natsuki had already quickly sprawled onto the bed, while Mai and Mikoto shared the other. Mikoto of course entangled herself around Mai and used her bountiful breasts as pillows.  
As the spiky-headed girl slept soundly (and all over Mai) the busty beauty couldn't get cozy at all. She tossed and turned and tried to release herself from Mikoto's powerful grip, but somehow she managed. With a big push she got herself out of Mikoto's bind… and landed right onto the floor.

"Dammit Mikoto you always do this!" Mai yelled in a hushed voice. She sighed in defeat and got up from the floor and brushed herself off. Mai's eyes reluctantly shifted over to where Natsuki had lied. She slapped her hand to her forehead, shaking in head in dismay.

"Looks like I have no choice…" She sighed sounding very disappointed. Mai quietly snuck into the bed and softly lied on her side, as to not wake Natsuki. Mai heard and felt Natsuki moving around. She didn't know that Natsuki had moved onto her side and was now facing the back of her. After a few moments Mai felt Natsuki shifting her body and was right up against her, Mai took in a sharp shallow breath as she saw Natsuki's arm flop over her waist.

"Natsuki! Natsuki... move your arm! Ugh, I should've just stayed on the floor." Mai whispered loudly, defeating the whole purpose of whispering. Mai was about to give up hope on getting any shut eye, but something alarmed her. She felt something rubbing at her thigh…  
As the rubbing increased her body began to tingle. Mai try to ignore it at first… that was until that _something _made its way between her thighs and that's when she finally looked down. Mai saw that it was Natsuki's hand; she immediately shoved Natsuki's hand away. She turned her head slightly to Natsuki who was still behind her.

"Natsuki! What the hell are you doing?" Mai yelled in a whispered manner.

". . ."

"Natsuki…? Are you awake?"

". . ."

"No answer huh? I must've imagined it. I'm probably more tired than I thought." Mai said calmly to herself. She shut her eyes in hopes of getting some well-deserved sleep. But as soon as she felt herself drifting off to sleep, Natsuki's sudden shift of movement disturbed Mai once again. Mai groaned and tired to get back to sleep. (This is worse than being in the same bed as Mikoto)

As Mai was mentally cursing Natsuki; Natsuki's hand found its way to Mai's stomach this time. She slowly began moving her hand in a circular motion and quickly moved her hand upward grabbing one of Mai's voluptuous breasts. Mai put her hand over Natsuki's trying as hard as she could to shove her hand off of her.

"Natsuki!" She yelled in a low voice.

"Natsuki, what are you doing? Get your hand off of me!" Mai continued to try and remove Natsuki's hand from her personage; she felt something warm and moist on the back of neck. Her eyes widened, her body tensed and tingled at the same time. She released Natsuki's hand… giving into the slight pleasure she was feeling. That tingled she felt in her body grew more intense with each passing second and passing of Natsuki's tongue and lips over her neck and shoulder.

"_Natsuki…" _Mai slowly breathed out heavily as Natsuki's hand traveled down Mai's waist and in-between her legs again. Natsuki slid her hand upwards and began stroking and rubbing at the fabric of Mai's underwear. Mai closed her eyes, indulging at the pressure Natsuki's was applying with her fingers to Mai's private area. Mai could feel herself getting wet as Natsuki played at the area teasingly, lightly pushing the softened area where a wet spot slowly began to appear. _(No way… I'm getting turned on… by another girl?) _Mai thought to herself as she was becoming more aroused. She let out a small whimper as Natsuki began nibbling at her neck, at the same time she slid her hand underneath Mai reaching over her grabbing onto her right breast.

With her other hand that she had been teasing Mai with, raised her hand only just and slid her hand inside Mai's underwear. Natsuki started rubbing the moistened slit and stretched it open with two fingers simultaneously as she also groped and squeezed Mai's breast. She placed her hand on the hem of Mai's shirt raising it slowly and just pulling it over her ample breasts. She took Mai's nipple between her index finger and thumb and started squeezing and flicking at the soft nub; which in a few seconds became very hard.  
Mai slowly began moving her hips as she felt Natsuki's finger slip right inside. She started to feel overwhelmed by the pleasure as soon as Natsuki added a second finger inside her and began moving them in and out. Natsuki removed her hand from Mai's breast and rolled over on top of her never removing her hand from below. She started to lick and bite on Mai's neck while moving downward to her chest. Natsuki started to suckle at the hardened nipple, even to place it between her teeth; biting and tugging at it. Mai placed both her hands on Natsuki's shoulders as she started to moan loudly.

Natsuki raised herself from Mai's bountiful breasts and placed her lips onto Mai's. She froze for a moment not knowing what to do. But she closed her eyes, kissing Natsuki back in return. Natsuki pulled back from the kiss slightly slipping her tongue out from between her lips and licking around the curve of Mai's. She didn't object to it as she slowly parted her lips Natsuki's whet tongue to enter.

As they continued to kiss Natsuki placed a third finger inside Mai and started to pump them in and out at a faster pace. She grabbed onto Mai's breast once again, passing her finger over the hardened nipple every few seconds. Mai began to thrust her body a bit as she moaned through their kiss. Squeezing her thighs together around Natsuki's hand, she started rocking her hips rapidly. Natsuki pulled back from the kiss and stopped her movements in Mai's crevice and slowly pulled out her fingers.

"_I can't believe how wet you are Mai." _Natsuki whispered. Natsuki slid her hand out of Mai's underwear bringing her fingers to her lips. She began licking off her fingers one by one that were coated with Mai's juiced. Mai watched on as she blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed by what her friend was doing.  
Slowly Natsuki moved down Mai's body placing her hands at either side of Mai's underwear. She tucked her fingered along the inside of the fabric and started to pull them off of her. Once she got them off Natsuki spread Mai's legs wide open placing herself right between them.

With no hesitation at all Natsuki quickly latched onto Mai's swollen nub. She licked and sucked at it as she slowly started to add a finger inside Mai's wet crevice.  
Mai began breathing heavily letting a few moans slip from her mouth. Natsuki released the harden nub and took her finger out, she began licking the length of Mai's slit. Soon she started poking and prodding at the slit with her moistened tongue, Mai couldn't help but yell out in a pleasurable tone. As soon as she didn't Natsuki stopped and raised herself back over Mai.

"_You need to keep quite or Mikoto will wake up." _Natsuki said softly as she placed her hand over Mai's. Mai nodded and Natsuki smiled. She went back down toward Mai's private area and started licking her slit once again. Before long Natsuki took both her index fingers on either side of Mai's lips spreading them open. She darted her tongue inside reaching in as far as she could.  
Mai quickly placed her hand over her mouth afraid she might make too much noise. As Natsuki pulled her tongue in and out of Mai's gaping hole, more and more of Mai's juices began flowing out. Natsuki pushed in her tongue as far as she could enclose the whole of her mouth on Mai's slit.

Mai grabbed onto the bed sheets, biting at her bottom lip as she began thrusting about. Natsuki reached her hands up grabbing onto Mai's breasts trying to hold her still and she could tell that Mai was about to come. Mai's body tensed her back arched and she breathed out a soft moan. Natsuki pulled her tongue out slowly from Mai, letting a few droplets of her juices spill out.  
She climbed up over Mai once more and placed her hand on either side of Mai's face, kissing her while shoving her tongue inside her mouth. As soon as Natsuki let go of her Mai closed her eyes…

"MAI WAKE UP! COME ON I'M HUNGRY!" Mikoto yelled directly in Mai's ear. Mai jump up from the bed almost falling off.

"WHAT IS IT!? I'M AWAKE! STOP YELLING!" She yelled back at the spiky-headed girl. Mikoto with sad eyes looked at Mai and pointed to her belly. Mai sighed and laughed a little. As she got up from the bed she realized her shirt and underwear were back in place where they should be.  
She looked around the room quickly and noticed that Natsuki was nowhere to be found.

"Mikoto where's Natsuki?"

"She's taking a shower!"

"Oh alright. I'll start cooking then." Mai said as she heading to the kitchen area. She couldn't help but shake what happened last night. She kept replaying it over and over again in her, suddenly she felt a bit of warm breath pass on her neck. She jumped slightly and turned around to see Natsuki.

"Hey. Morning." Natsuki greeted her friend with a smile.

"What the matter? You're face is red."

"It is?" Mai said as she placed both her hands over her face. She put her hands down after a few moments and looked up at Natsuki.

"Hey…Natsuki last night…um…"

"What about last night?" Natsuki asked seeming puzzled. Mai smiled and shook her head.

"No never mind. It's not important. Oh I didn't even ask what Mikoto would want for breakfast. What about you Natsuki?" Natsuki waved her hand.

"You know I'm good with anything. Are you sure you're alright?" Mai nodded.

"Yeah. It was just a dream. A very interesting dream I had is all." As Mai walked over to Mikoto, Natsuki placed a finger to her lips and closed her eyes.

"Yeah… just a dream." She muttered to herself.

~The End


End file.
